transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
In Saecula Saeculorum, Part 2
Well, some of that was a relief. Grapple tries very hard not to move even as he takes in that 'nothing threatening'; his head was still open, after all. "It... Doesn't require delicate medical attention, I hope...?" He really doesn't want to have actual surgery done in the middle of who-knows-where. The area doesn't look the least bit sanitary. Not to mention the nearby Decepticon that he keeps glancing at. Remedy hmmms, "Well, good news, nothing threatening..." She oohs, "Bad news, we got a few loose connections. I'm pretty sure I can get those tightened up. Then, we can get the dent out of the helmet, and you should be golden, Grapple." Ranger nods thoughtfully. "You're saying we're in an entirely different dimension, but there might be locations that correspond to our own reality?" He shakes his head slowly. "I hope you're right... but personally, I wish I'd gotten that solar panelling." Windshear shrugs, "I have no idea. But if this dimension is like ours, it would be a simple matter of going to the usual places we know to find some perhaps. But I doubt it will be that easy to get there or to get any." Ranger places a hand over his optic visor, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Okay, okay... we are... we /appear/ to be in a parallel dimension where the Decepticons are in control." He shoots another glance at Windshear before continuing. "And some of our... fellow reality beings are... allies here? Okay, that's good," Ranger pauses, then shrugs. "Weird, but good, in a 'hope for the future' kind of way..." He takes what would in a air-breathing organism be a deep breath, and continues. "So how do we get home? Do you think?" Remedy is THIS close to futzing with a connection that would change Grapple's life forever, or until it's fixed, "That's all up to Perceptor, Ranger..." She turns her gaze back to the little connection that sports symbols that resemble the human iconography for males and females. Leaning in, she does a very careful patch job there, before reinforcing it. She then goes onto fixing the other connections, with the same delicacy, until she has them all done. "Now, the tough job. Getting the dent out of Grapple's helmet..." Grapple still stands there, staying as still as he can, as Remedy works. Oh, he knows that there's some delicate fiddling going on, and he really doesn't want something going wrong. Once that last bit is done, he almost falls over in deflation caused by relief. "... The dent is the DIFFICULT part?" Ranger says, "Perceptor..." with consideration. "And what is Perceptor /doing/ exactly, about all this?" He shifts his glance questioningly between Grapple, Remedy (whoever she is, he doesn't recall meeting her before,) and Windshear, whom he also doesn't really know, and is a Decepticon, but seems to be a decent sort, Decepticon notwithstanding, and also to know the most about what's going on. "So... anyone apart from Perceptor got a plan?"" Remedy smirks a little, "Maybe not for you, Grapple, but, I'm not exactly the big and burly bot to hammer the dent out." She holds up Grapple's helmet, "No fancy smancy tech crap..." Grapple gives Remedy an incredulous stare. Then, he moves to roughly grab his helmet back. "It's... Cosmetic. It isn't a concern." Well, at least he seems to be a bit more up to speed, now. Though, also seems to be a bit freaked out. Sit-Com seems to be staring out into space until he snaps out of it. "Oh wee oh, we owe um," he murmurs, "I need my ruby slippers! There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" Ranger sighs and shakes his head, sinking back down onto the bed he awoke upon. In a tired voice he replies to Sit-Com. "You forgot to click you heels together." He looks around at the others with a sinking feeling. It's a nightmare, but... he might have to take charge here... He turns his face skywards, muttering, "We /can't/ be doing that badly..." Windshear flick his wings slightly, "My plan? To get back to my reality and stop this one from bleeding over into it." he says simply and once again looks out of the tunnel and scans the area. Sit-Com shakes his head at Ranger. "Doesn't work without the shoes." Remedy comes THIS close to giving the bot a forearm shiver. "It's a weakness. The next shot there won't bounce, it will collect there, and the next time I'm fixing your skull, Grapple, it'll be so we can give you an open casket in the mausoleum." Windshear hears the Junkions voice and turns to look at him. After a short moment recognition dawns on him. His optics widen slightly. "Not you!?" he rasps, "You fire parachutes out of your aft." he shutters slightly at the memory of it. Sit-Com shrugs at Windshear. "Better a parachute out the aft than a splat on the pavement." Grapple gives Remedy a deep frown. "Would this involve further open-processor surgery in unsanitary conditions?" He's not liking this one bit. Ranger casts a scathing look at Windshear. "Helpful," he retorts dryly. "Your plan is to go home. How /useful!/" Scowling, he rises to his feet. "Okay, what, what talents do we have available to us? What can each of you do?" Remedy takes a deep breath, "No... Just a little hammering... Let's see... You have any dust in there; I can blow it out..." Grapple continues to frown at Remedy. "... Well... All right. If this doesn't involve further surgery..." Now that he's more aware of his surroundings, he doesn't seem to be very happy at all. Hesitantly, he hands his own helmet back to the medic. Windshear stares blankly at Sit-com, "Mech, there are just things that should not come out of your exhaust port... a parachute is one of them..." Ranger's optic visor flickers again, before he places a hand over his face wearily. "Okay, I have /no/ commanding presence..." He raises his head slightly to take in the others present, before muttering to himself. "These guys are gonna get me killed..." Grapple gives Ranger a potentially disturbing, helmet-less deadpan stare. "I'm an architect." As if it explains everything. Remedy looks at Grapple, "You're an architect, and yet, you're unaware of the structural deficiencies of a dented sphere? Primus... Listen, if you get this dent out, I'll put that back on, and you'll be golden. Then I can work on the others." Grapple looks back to Remedy, still sporting that frown. "It isn't the same thing when it involves living metal. As a medic, you should be aware of this." Still, he lets out a sigh. "... Just fix it." A pause. "... Thank you." Remedy eehs, "Okay." She starts working on fixing the dent, and it takes a while to get done. Soon, she has it fixed, and moves to put it back on Grapple's head and putting in place the micro-catches to keep the helmet on. Okay, a Spaceship, a Medic and an Architect... walk into a bar? No, of course not. But Ranger nods to himself. "I suppose stealth abilities would be too much to ask for?" Grapple seems to actually be pouting as Remedy fixes his head. At least, he's quiet and doesn't look at anyone directly. It isn't until Remedy is finished does he mumbles what sounds suspiciously like a 'thank you' once more. Okay, a Spaceship, a Medic and an Architect... walk into a bar? No, of course not. But Ranger nods to himself. "I suppose stealth abilities would be too much to ask for?" Sit-Com folds his arms and strokes his chin. "We need to reach the Emerald City and find the Wizard. Maybe he can send us home." Windshear frowns, "The what?" he just doesn’t get Junkions. Well he does. He understands why they talk like they do. He collects and listens to earth rock music so he is not totally unfamiliar with human culture, but still. TV is not exactly his forte. Remedy looks over at Windshear, "Don’t feel bad... I hardly understand them also." Once she has Grapple done, she looks toward Windshear, then Ranger... toss up on who to fix, but, it's worthwhile not to show favouritism, not here, not now... She walks up to Windshear, "I'll see if you've suffered any damage..." Ranger waves his arms vaguely. "We really need to be doing... well... /something/ don't you think?" He points at Windshear, "You're the one least likely to be noticed by any Decepticon patrols, so you're our best bet for gathering information." He pauses then, and frowns at the others gathered in the cave. "Well, you and any other 'Con's we have here?" Now that he was more or less attuned back to his surroundings, thanks to Remedy fixing up his head better then he's willing to admit, Grapple finally takes a good, hard look past the opening of the tunnel. "So, let me get this settled. Thanks to Perceptor's ingenious exploding invention, we are not in an alternate reality? One that Decepticons rule? With no known way back to our home reality, potentially surrounded by hostiles, and with no supplies at all?" Windshear smirks at Ranger. "No I’m the perfect target for an attack. The Snaptrap here has already marked me for kill on sight, because I refused to bow down and join him." he looks at Remedy. "Do what you gotta do." If he received damage in the transit to this realm he’s not real sure. It did knock him out for a bit so there’s no telling. One thing the bot medic would notice is a lot of new parts and weld seams and circuitry. This Seeker has just gone through a major repair and by rights has no business being up and on active duty right now. Let alone ported to some alternate reality. Remedy raises an eyebrow, looking at Windshear. "For Primus sake... What... What are you doing here? Like this?" She looks like... well; she might have another blue screen moment... the cons... "You..." She cannot believe this... Ranger shakes his head wearily at the news. "Oh for crying out loud, how... No, never mind, I - " Sitting down again he droops his head, resting it in both hands. "Must've taken a hit to the head that I never actually received..." He stretches out on the rocky surface that passes for a bed. "Need to process, wake me when the world ends again." Windshear looks at Remedy neutrally, "I know..." he says, "Sometimes it’s not like that... but not always." he adds answering her unfinished statement. He looks at Grapple, "Supplies is top priority, and staying alive and I don’t think it matter which order you put that right now -- but more importantly, we have to get a way back to where we belong." Grapple looks at Windshear as he essentially answers everything with 'yes'. "... Wonderful." He twitches for a moment. "I'm going to make certain this tunnel is buttressed correctly." With that, he turns and moves deeper in to their hidey-hole. Remedy wells, "I'm gonna have to go and see if we can't fix you up a little better." Gods, cons are into butcher jobs... Windshear studies her for a moment. He certainly wouldn’t mind the help. He shrugs, "Don’t try to hurt me." he says cautiously as he walks into the tunnel fully and finds a spot to sit down. Then he glances around and sees Grapple, "Why don’t you take some of that panicked energy and put it to use -- guard the entrance." Grapple actually jumps a little as Windshear talks to him. He gives the Decepticon a somewhat worried stare for a couple of seconds, not quite believing that he was actually being spoken to. Then, slowly, a nod. "That might not be a bad idea, actually.." Still, he looks over his back as he heads to the entrance proper. He takes a seat by the front of the tunnel, looking out quietly. Remedy smiles, "Don't worry. You'll be good as new, and if I have to cause pain, you'll be informed." She starts to get an idea of how much she'll need to undo and clean up. And, there's quite a bit to do. "Follow the yellow brick road," Sit-Com says, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the Yellow Brick Road." Windshear leans back against the wall and puts his hands to his sides to allow the medic to work. Then he slowly looks over at Sit-Com, "You worry me, mech." he rumbles. Grapple stares at Sit-Com. He rubs his face a little. "Please tell me that you aren't going to sing for the entire time we're here." Remedy pulls out a couple of patches, "This will block the pain impulses. Hey, what do I call you?" She sets the patches on the biggest mess, going to unweld the hatchet job, and start cleaning up some of the junk work. Gods, this feels so weird, fixing a decepticon... Windshear laughs slightly at Grapples comment. Guess Autobots get annoyed at Junkions stuff too, eh? Then he realises he’s being worked on and looks at what Rememy is doing. He nods at her comment about the blocking the pain impulses and then says, "Name's Windshear. You are?" "I'm here to commit, felonious assault, cuz your in-fer-nal singing, simply would not HALT!" "Annoyed..." The medic is looking at a rat nest. She oohs, as she realizes the con asked a proper question, "Sorry, the name's Remedy." She leans back, shaking her head, "Okay, well, I can clean this up, but, the circuit blocks won't take the full load. There will be twinges. Try not to move, and I apologize for the pain." She gives the con time to respond before she leans in to fix things Grapple gives the Junkion a very dark, very unhappy look. Then, he looks back out the tunnel with a deep sigh. "... I would say something along the lines of 'this is a nightmare', or 'this couldn't possibly get worse', but I have the feeling it wouldn't be intelligent." Windshear smirks, "You don't know me very well." he rumbles, "Just do it." and he glances at Grapple then but doesn’t say anything. Windshear looks at her, his jaw set, "Yes...mamm?" He idly wonders if medics all are just mean by baseline programming or what. Remedy nods to Windshear, before kneeling down and working on fixing the con, and cleaning up the makeshift repair job done previously. It takes a while, but, soon, she has Windshear's internals looking a lot more like they're supposed to, and less like a bunch of rats had an orgy in there. Windshear watches her for a little while and then finally falls into recharge. And now he looks dead... >_> Well, since Windy is taking a snooze, Remedy amuses herself fixing and undoing the mess of the hatchet job. She soon has Windy's internals about as close to factory new as possible. And she doesn't add a popular option... the .5 kt thermal nuclear warhead with remote multi-frequency detonator.